Team Akatsuki
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: : 7 kids were founded outside of konaha , one of them escaped and ran away in konoha but don't know yet and to keep each other safe they need to watch over each other and get revenge on konoha for treating them wrong so they become akatsuki an avenging team... Inaria 4 tailed, Naruto 9 tailed, Hinata 2 tailed, kiba 3 tailed,Sakura 1 tailed,shino 8 tailed, Anko 6 tailed
1. Chapter 1

It was bright and quiet in the streets of konoha except for five young pupils ages 7-16 names are Inaria muzukiai age 7, Naruto Uzumaki age 11, Hinata hyuga age 10, Kiba Inuzuka age 11 ,Sakura haruno age 10,Anko mitarashi 15,And Shino aburame age 16, they where making so much noise. They where banging on garbages and stealing food from the markets.

"Anko-chan I'm hungry" said a dark blue haired kunoichi with pupil less eyes.

"Hina-chan what did I say go put your brown contacts then ill get us some money for food ok" said a young kunoichi.

"Yes Anko-chan may I please accompany you to get money I mean I could do a great bully" Hinata said with a Grin on her face.

"No Hina-chan I don't want you to get hurt your my little sister ok" Anko said.

"Ok An-chan Bye Love you " Hinata said as she entered the cave home to find kiba and Naruto in the hot spring while Sakura was yelling at kiba and Naruto for being so lazy.

"Hey Guys An-chan said she's going to bring back some food today" Hina said.

"Really Hina-chan" said a blonde ninja.

"Yep I asked if I could go but she told me no cause I was her sister to her and she doesn't want me to get hurt" she said in a sad voice.

"Aww Hina come to Naru" Naruto said as the blue -haired kunoichi walked up to him with tears in her eyes, sat on Naruto's lap and he sang her asleep:just close your eyes fall fast asleep and ill be by your side right in your dreams just keep your portal open for me to seep in as the darkness bring light into your soul and heart were the crack will be filled with my love and but don't let anybody borrow" he said as she was curled into a ball on Naruto as kiba and Sakura were very surprised the young blonde kissed her on top of her head and carried her to the corner to sleep and took off his jacket to cover her up.

"Naru-kun" said a blue haired kunoichi motioning for him to come sleep with her, he did so and they were curled up, Hinata had her head in his chest and his head on her head.

Alright kids foods re- she started but noticed Hinata curled with Naruto under his jacket and kiba and Sakura curled together Same position and shino in the hot spring saying finally I though those brats would never fall asleep.

"I'll have you know one of those brats your referring to is my sister" Anko told her boyfriend shino.

"Yea yea " he said in a flash he pulled Anko in and splashing the kids making them wake up.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Anko as she was pulled in but giggled a bit as she began to kiss him making the boys cover the girls eyes.

"Anko-chan you still have kids here" screamed kiba as he covered Sakura's eyes.

" yea so what you'll be doing it soon " Anko said making them all blush especially Naruto and Hinata.

" P-p-please help m-me" said a younger kunoichi with brown hair with a black tank and knee length pants with no shoes standing outside in the rain .

Anko noticed first ran and Grabed a towel, Grabed the girl and sat her on a nearby rock inside the cave.

"Are you ok" asked Anko in a sweet voice.

"Y-yes they W-want to K-kill U-us" she said

"Kill us "? Anko said.

"Yes they told me to run here and tell you all we are jinjuuriki"

'Thunder'

"What a jinjuuriki An-chan" Hina asked wanting to know while everyone moved in inch closer.

"A jinjuuriki is a demon sealed within a human and I guess we have one in all of us that why we were kicked out of the village " Anko said as she started to get a green chakra cloak, but was quickly receding.

Everybody was at a shocking state as they started doing the same but it ended up being receded too.

'**Clap,clap,clap,clap'**

"You finally unlocked your bijuu brats" said a man with brown hair.

"And who might you be" asked Anko as she took out a kunai and told the kids to stay back

"well here's a clue I'm a...mitarashi. "

Anko where shocked as the man ran toward Hina, but was stopped by a blonde boy.

"Don't touched her" Naruto said cloaked in red with 2 tails. As every body was also cloaked but with 1 tail.

The man smirked and was dressed in a yellow cloak with 1 tail.

Everyone's cloak disappeared as they all fainted except the brown haired teenager who was already used to it.

-**Mindscape**-

So what do we do with them,

Unlock they're seals and summon me ill deal with the rest.

**-Exit mindscape-**

The man just finished unlocking the last one Hinata and summoned shukaku

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**" 'poof'

"Perfect" The demon said.

4 yrs later Naruto learned all the Jutsu's he learned in shippuden.

"You can do it come on Naru-kun" said a very helpful hyuga Hinata.

"Hina-hime I can't it hurts my hand" Naruto said trying to build up the demon art: hyusa no jutsu.

"Stop Naru-kun before you really do get hurt" Hinata said as she didn't want his hand to hurt so she began to heal it.

"Hey guys Look what I got" Anko said as she handed them all hitai-ate with a music note on them.

"Where going to the chunnin exams " Hinata asked happily.

"Yup it's going to be a blast" Anko said

"And why are we going might I ask" asked Inaria.

"We are helping suna invade konaha then we turn into the akatsuki ok" Anko reassured them every thing was fine.

"When are the exams" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow and its the perfect time to give you guys these" Anko said as she handed them each a bottle with some icky green stuff.

"What is this" asked Hinata.

"It's a curse seal from a man by the name of orochimaru " said Anko.

"Here get a needle and put some of the liquid in any part of your body I already have mine" Anko said as she showed them her thigh.

Hinata was the first and she ended up screaming and fell to the ground clutching her neck as a seal formed she Lost consciousness.

**"HINATA"!** Naruto scram.

"She's ok Naruto her bijuu is getting used to it " Anko said as the rest of the group did the same clutching their necks,arms,and thigh's.

**-NEXT MORNING-**

"Wake up time to get moving today's the day" Anko said as shino was the first to get up,get dressed and eat.

Everyone else got up and did the same.

"Everyone come here time to change your appearance" Anko said hold dye in her hand

_Hinata: light blue with whits streaks,green eyes._

_Kiba:light brown,blue eyes._

_Sakura:black,brown eyes._

_Naruto:red,purple eyes_

_Shino:light brown,red eyes._

_Me:blonde,green eyes._

_Inaria:green,yellow eyes_.

As they walked into konoha the guards asked they're names

_Naruto: raitoi gurai_

_Hinata: minatai Kaitai_

_Kiba: huru inuca_

_Sakura: itai Jura_

_Shino : burai vesuni_

_Anko: Anoki mitarsai_

_Inaria: ina hugara._

" ok enjoy your right on time" one of the guards said.

As they walked in Hinata got greeted by many whistles, and hey babies.

Anko just hissed at them, while Naruto made a loud growl.

When they got to the building they were blocked by a red head boy, a blonde, and a kid with makeup on his face.

"Move" Anko said, earning laughs from the suna kids and the group.

"Hey ga-kun,tema-chan,kan-kun" said Anko who greeted the siblings.

"Let's walk in together guys" temari suggested.

"Sure why not" Hinata said as they all nodded in agreement.

When they walked in they noticed an uchiha, Nara,and a hyuga.

"Hey you redhead with purple eyes and blue head girl with green eyes what are your names" the uchiha asked.

"Don't you think it's rude to ask what are me and my boyfriends name before telling us yours" Hinata asked getting a shocked face from the hyuga.

"I don't care I'm an uchiha I deserve to know all the names that walk passed me without them knowing mines"

"Listen here uchiha next u wanna argue with an Kaitai watch your back brat" Hinata said with her eyes turning into slits of yellow. As the uchiha took a step back from the hyuga.

"Let's go Hina-hime" Naruto said.

"Ok love " Hinata said as she took Naruto's hand and gave him a peck on the lips before entering the door on the 3rd floor.

When they walked in they got death glares which they gave back and that's when a blonde an a black haired started fighting over the uchiha.

"Could you kids quiet down a bit" Inaria said to the older kids.

Excuse me pip squeak might wanna shut it" the blonde said.

" listen here bitch I don't give a fuck how old you are but I'm the top one here got it" Inaria said as her eyes turned to red slits.

"Might not wanna draw to much attention to yourselves" said a boy with glasses

" and who might you be " Naruto asked.

" names kabuto, won't say my last name though" kabuto said.

" names raitoi gurai and my friends,minatai Kaitai,huru inuca,itai Jura, burai vesuni, Ina hugara.

" nice to meet you" kabuto said

"So this your first time" Sakura asked.

"No 4th time" he said earning sweat drops from Hina,Naru,and Saku.

"I know everything about all of you" he said taking out blank cards and dropping them.

"These cars are blank" said the uchiha.

"Well duh don't want no one to see em' do we"? He asked. As they shook they're heads.

" tell me minatai Kaitai and raitoi gurai" the uchiha asked gaining death glares from them both.

Ok minatai Kaitai: element is lightning and demon art and ice , Jutsu: chidori and is able to use fireball jutsu, age 14 , status: Oto ninja, and has a secret that doesn't need to be spilled out for you all to know"he said

Raitoi gurai: element, demon art, lightning ,fire,ice,and earth, Jutsu's :chidori,shadow clone,ice mirrors,fireball jutsu age,15 ,status Oto ninja also has secret I don't need to tell you.

" Alright maggots I'm your new Procter be happy" a man with a scar on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone jumped at seeing the face of this man some whispered 'ugly' but many whispered 'look at his face'.

"Should anyone care about you being the new Proctor,cause I don't" Yelled Sakura.

"Well you should cause I'm a real pushy man" said the Proctor.

"I can handle Anything" yelled Hinata and Sakura at the same time.

"Guys shut it remember what we are here for ok" Said a redhead named gaara.

"Hai Gaara" said Saukra and Hinata.

"Well then take your seats" said the Proctor.

Never seen music note hitai-ate before where are they from.

"Ok brats This test consists of everything you learned"

"Here are the rule, no cheated,and no talking, if my chunnin/jonnin see you they will give you 1 strike if you get three...your whole team is disqualified and you may not participate in the chunnin exams for the next 3 to 4 yrs I chose" the Procter said.

**"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID OLD MAN,THERE IS NO HELL WAY YOU CAN DO THAT " **yelled Kiba.

" yes I can I'm the Procter and what I say goes with what I say got it boy"

" hn" kiba scoffed.

"Ki-kun sit down you dumb twerp " whispered a very angry Sakura.

As he did so he kept mumbling a couple of words, before Sakura got up and hit him on the head.

"Ouch Saku-chan you didn't have to hit me so hard" said kiba in a hurtful tone.

**"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP,AN ITAI SIT DOWN SO WE CAN BEGIN**" yelled Hinata in an angry tone.

"The girl's got a point you two shut it before I kill you both" said gaara.

Everyone went quiet as he said those words, even the Proctor went quiet.

" Ahem, here are your papers as soon as you get them you have an hour soo..." he said not finishing his sentence.

"...**BEGIN**" he said as everyone flipped they're papers and begun, 10 min later people started to understand the whole point of this test...it was to cheat without being caught cheating.

Hinata used her byagugan to scan for answers, Sakura used her head to think and not cheat,Inaria used her head also,Naruto copied from Hinata,kiba just copied from Hinata too,gaara used this eye thing to copy from people while he also gave his answers to his siblings too. As 1 hr passed the Proctor told everyone there was a tenth question.

" you can choose to answer this question but...if you don't answer you are forced to leave and cannot participate in the upcoming chunnin exams" he said getting a gasp from everyone except the Oto ninja.

"Well well seems like these Music note ninja ar-" he was cut off by something flying through the window..., it was a women with a banner that said Minai Hyuga.

"Hello brats I'm your proctor for the second part of the exams" said Minai.

"Mi-Chan"! Yelled Hinata.

"Hi-Chan"yelled Hinata as she ran and embraced her in a tight hug, then sat down and waved.

"How did you two meet Hina-Chan" asked Naruto in a very curious voice.

*FlashBack*

As 4 yr old Hinata was wondering around she saw a kunoichi 3 yrs older than her and had the exact same eyes has her to.

" hey you kid you have the same eyes as me " yelled the girl as she ran towards Hinata.

" hehe we b-both have t-the same e-eyes" Hinata said as their was a pause for a whole 10 sec before both girls started laughing at the same time. When they stopped laughing they both saig they're name and last name at the same time. Then they said your a hyuga at the same time before laughing again when they stopped Minai asked if she could come an play.

" b-but wouldn't y-your parents kick m-me out they do not k-know me " Hinata said stuttering.

"So what you can just sneak in from the window" Minai said.

"O-okay then" said Hina.

30 min passed and Anko, Naruto,and Sakura where calling her name hoping she would respond.

" I'm o-over here" yelled Hinata as she ran towards them.

" thank kami-sama your alright" Anko said as she embraced her into a tight hug.

*End of flashback*

" So that's Where you were" Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Hehe where you scared for me Naru-kun" said Hinata as she was inches from his face.

" Well of course I was" Naruto said as he slowly moved in to a kiss but was punched on the head by Minai with her anime monstrous face that Sakura always makes.

**" DEAR KAMI-SAMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING HINA LIKE THAT"**

Yelled Minai angrier then ever as the kids in the room began to snicker even the uchiha was snickering.

"I was just about to move something from the corner of her hair that's all" lied Naruto as he was about to kiss her.

"Ohh well sorry hehe" said Minai as she continued to explain.

" We'll everyone lets head to he the 2 part of the test, training ground 44 known as The forest of Death" she said.

" And don't forget Naruto I'm watching one hand on Hina and ill slice you" Minai said with a kunai to his cheek slicing his cheek in process.

" Well I can say your funny cause you can't slice me with 20 kunai" Naruto said chuckling.

"Wanna bet " Minai got out 30 kunai instead of 20 and launched them at Naruto who took out 1 kunai and easily dodged each and every one of them. A couple of gasps were held.

" Well nicely done Brat You seem cool about you not being hit. Well everyone lets get going. Here are the rules... You have an earth scroll and heaven scroll you have to chose 1 scroll out of each and you must get and heaven and a earth scroll from a different team the results are deadly and may end with one team hurt or dead., you must bring them to the tower you see over there...Any questions" she asked.

" What about clothes and looking your best " asked a blonde kunoichi with blue eyes.

" Aye Naruto she's a cutie ehh" kiba asked. The blonde kunoichi heard this and blushed a bright red.

" Well-" he was cut off by Sakura and fist on both they're heads.

**" RAITOI ,HURU YOU BAKA HOW DARE YOU SAY SHE'S CUTE LEAF NINJA ARE LOSERS COMPARED TO US "** Sakura yelled so loud she got death glares from the leaf ninja even Minai.

" what the hell Sakura-chan I was gonna say well she ain't all that compared to Hina-chan" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

" Yea I was kidding Sakura-chan, OH MY GOSH your jealous" kiba said with a slight grin on his face while Naruto and Hinata grinned widely.

" n-no your lieing I would never " Sakura said blushing.

" guys can we talk about this later and listen" Hinata said.

" OK now that that's over... Listen Ino I know you want to look good and all in front of the guys but that's over we shouldn't be trying to look good at this point but you could at least think about how your gonna pass the second part of these exams" Minai said.

" hey Naruto-kun I'm bored entertain me " Inaria said in a bored tone. While Naruto ignored her he knew about her taking an interest to him.

" alright guys your sensei's will escort you to your gates" Minai said as they're sensei's came out of their hiding spots in the trees and walked to them their pupils to the gates.

" don't use your curse marks kids got it, oh that's right I never shown you how to use the mark when you want to... First push chakra into your mark watch me" Anko said as she pushed chakra into her curse mark. Everyone did so and they were covered with some black pattern. Naruto in a teary pattern,Hinata had a zig-zag shape, Inaria had y like patterns, Sakura had zebra stripes, kiba had straight lines, and Anko had fire like patterns.

" Wow this is so cool oh my gosh I look like a ZEBRA" Sakura said.

That was when the gates opened and they burst in jumping tries saying bye to their sensei. Naruto grabbed hinata's hand and kiba looked at Sakura in a will you be my girlfriend gaze and she accepted by grabbing his hand with a slight blush. Naruto and Hinata saw this and thought ' how cute'. Inaria also saw this but was looking at Naruto's and Hinata's hands with jealously.

" ugh I can't take it anymore , Naruto why do you like her instead of me it isn't fair and kiba why forehead girl instead of me "Inaria asked making them ,Hinata,kiba,and Sakura look at her with a bit of curiosity cause they didn't know until they averted their gaze to what she was staring at and got the memo.

" ina-chan what are you so worked up about I've don toning wrong to you and Naruto is my boyfriend and I'm guessing Sakura is kiba's boyfriend" Hinata said giggling at the blushes on kiba and Sakura's face.

" but I don't get it look at what your wearing compared to me" she said pointing to Sakura and Hinata who had on the cutest outfits Sakura was wearing a pink tank that was covered by a mesh top and a skirt so short and exposed she had to a shorts and bandages under them. Hinata had a lavender sports bra also covered by a sleeve less mesh shirt and shorts so short to she had to put some bandages too and both had long ninja shoes on.

" what's wrong with what I'm wearing I like it hmp" Sakura said. As Hinata agreed.

" listen Inaria I've known Hinata all my life sense we were 6 and I had taken liking on her when I turned 8 yrs old but never got the courage to ask her out until I was 10 years old and she accepted my question by giving me kiss on the cheek." Naruto said looking at Hinata in a passionate way.

" same here I've known her since I was 6 also and taken liking to he when I was 9 and never got the courage to ask her out either until today" kiba said kissing Sakura on the cheek for the first time making her blush.

" hmp well Whatever lets just go " she spoke to soon as they ran into song weird ninja wearing yellowish jumpsuits and masks on.

" well well we got our selves a couple of music note ninja" one said whith bandages and a mask over his face.

" what'd you expect some stupid leaf ninja or what" Hinata asked.

" well I wasn't expecting you girly " on of the ninja said.

"Mph well do you have an earths scroll cause we have and heavens scroll and I'm dying to leave this place ugh" Naruto said.

"Well you'll be leaving soon off the earth cause your all gonna die here and now" he said as he took out 135 kunai and threw them at the group who went bijuu ant use they're gravitational force to stop them and each to pick up 1 and avert it into 400 kunai and aim at them killing each and everyone of them luckily they had and earths scroll and would leave to the tower. On there way to the tower they encountered kabuto, orochimaru's assistant and nurse.

" well well looks like my friends are here " kabuto said.

" hey it's you kabuto-kun hehe came to help us cause we don't need by the way. We are on our way to the tower wanna come with" Hinata asked.

" no I need to catch up with my team Hinata-chan. Thanks anyways gotta go and by the way you know who Told me to tell you to meet him out side the gate for the 1 month training tips, ok bye" kabuto said waving them off before dashing off into the woods after his team mates.

"Well we should get going " kiba said beckoning for them to follow him to the tower. known to them they were being watched by those leaf ninja named ino,sasuke,and shikamaru.

" hmp well these music note ninja are really something else you know and I still can't believe they actually stopped over 100 kunai with some weird force that was so awkward it felt like it was pushing me downward" shikamaru stated.

" yea lets continue following them to find out their true identity" ino said scooting closer next to Sasuke.

" yea we should follow them let's go" sasuke said pushing ino out of the way.

" you guys know we are being followed right" Inaria asked them curiously.

" yea I can sense their chakra. They're leaf ninja we should stop them now but lets have a little more fun and act like we don't know guys so come on let's walk to the river I've got an idea, ok so Saku, Hina, and Inar get undressed and leave on your under garments and me and kiba take of our shirts then we enter the river. Hinata your gonna activate you mist justsu and we capture them tie them up and leave them there ok " Naruto told them his opinion.

"Hai, that's a good Idea Naruto-kun " Hinata said.

" Ok let's do this " Inaria said as she was getting ready to walk to the river.

" hehe this is gonna be real good" kiba said.


End file.
